The adhesive tapes are widely used in packaging and are often printed thereon with words, trademarks, patterns, etc., which are printed in advance at an extra cost. Such adhesive tapes as described above are generally custom-made and are thus expensive. As a result, only big corporations can afford such a luxury.
Applicant had filed a application which number is 09/075,850 is allowed, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,025.